


Sensations (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom!Dan, Come Eating, Control Kink, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Deepthroating, Detailed smut, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Phan - Freeform, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrator, dom!Phil, handjobs, sub!dan, subspace kind of, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Sure Dan and Phil usually kept their sex life fairly vanilla, but sometimes they’d play rough and Dan was a screamer and Phil loved taking control.





	Sensations (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again writing pure filth, enjoy ;)

Dan wasn’t expecting to have Phil pressed up against his back the minute he stepped out of the shower. 

“Wow can I not even shower without you wanting to hug me?” Dan jokes, a soft smile on his face as he leans back against Phil. 

He wipes the fog off of the mirror to see Phil behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and face buried in his neck. 

Phil meets Dan’s eyes in the mirror, “You left the door unlocked, blame yourself.” Phil smirks against Dan’s damp skin. 

“You’re getting yourself all wet I haven’t even dried off yet.” Dan rolls his eyes, the smile staying on his lips. He grabs the towel and wipes the water droplets off his face, working his way down. Phil wouldn’t let go of him though. 

Phil noses Dan’s wet hair and breathes in deeply, “I thought you hated my pumpkin spice shampoo?” Phil has a bit of a taunting tone in his voice. 

“I thought it was stupid until I actually smelled it.” Dan says, “So shut up.” 

“Oh?” Phil meets Dan’s eyes in the mirror again, this time his gaze was direct and it made Dan shrink back against Phil’s chest. “You telling me what to do?”

Dan gulps, already knowing where this was headed. If Phil wanted to play then he’d play. “Maybe I am.” Dan says, watching Phil quirk an eyebrow in response. 

Phil moves back a step and turns Dan around, pushing Dan against the counter. He presses his clothed body to Dan’s bare one. 

“Hm, maybe I need to put you in your place.” Phil smirks, bumping noses with Dan as he leans in. 

“Maybe you do.” Dan’s smirk matches Phil’s. 

“Wanna play around a little tonight?” Phil asks, requesting something less vanilla than their normal adventures beneath the sheets. 

“Why a little when we could play around a lot? That is if you’re up for it big boy.” Dan giggles adorably as he kisses the corner of Phil’s mouth. 

Phil sucks in a breath, “Dry off, don’t put clothes on. Be on the bed in five minutes or I’m coming for you.” 

“You’ll come for me either way.” Dan retaliates making Phil gently slap him on the bum. 

“You have no idea what I’m gonna do to you.” Phil nips Dan’s bottom lip making him breathe out a small noise.

“Can’t wait.” Dan replies, licking his lips as he locks eyes with Phil.

Phil gives Dan a rough kiss before leaving the bathroom and going to get things ready in the bedroom. 

Dan dried off as quickly as possible, he was already half hard and very excited. It wasn’t often they strayed from their vanilla sex life but when they did- oh boy- Dan was in literal heaven on earth. 

Phil was good at being dominant and pleasing and teasing Dan in every good delectable way. Phil was so amazing at every aspect of taking control in the bedroom and Dan loved just laying there and submitting like a good boy should.

“You had every intention of talking me into this the second you walked into the bathroom didn’t you?” Dan leans against the doorway, not a bit of shame within him even though he was completely naked. 

Phil shrugs, “So what if I did?” 

Dan shrugs too, mocking Phil’s stance, “You know I’ll do pretty much anything to please you. I always wanna play.” 

Phil swallows thickly and Dan sees his Adam’s apple bob up and down with it. Dan literally wanted to lick and bite every square inch of Phil’s throat and collarbones but he held back for now. 

“God you’re fucking sexy.” Dan breathes.

Phil quirks an eyebrow at him, “Hmm am I?” He slowly pulls his shirt over his head.

Dan practically salivates, watching as Phil’s hands trail down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. Dan was already so hard and he couldn’t hide it even if he tried. Phil knew what he was doing. 

Phil moves his hands away from the button on his jeans, “Not yet.” He notices Dan watching his every move. 

Dan whimpers but nods, “Okay.”

“How about you lay down, get comfy.” Phil says, Dan scrambles to get on the bed and flop himself down against the pillows, “Good boy.”

Dan let’s out a muffled moan, just Phil’s words made him so indescribably horny. 

“You like when I praise you?” Phil asks, he damn well knew the answer. Dan frantically nods and Phil laughs low, “Well if you keep being a good boy you’ll hear plenty more.”

Dan let’s out a shaky breath, his mind was already spinning and all of his nerves were craving Phil’s touch. 

Phil moves onto the bed, sitting back on Dan’s thighs, “Don’t you move your hands, put them above your head.” 

Dan instantly crosses his wrists above his head like they were tied there, Phil gives him a nod. 

“I’ll get the ties out later, just keep your hands there for now.” Phil speaks and Dan groans.

“Can I talk?” Dan asks. 

“For now yes, if you start being a bad boy I’ll make you shut up.” Phil’s voice was so deep when he was in dominate mode. Dan was fairly sure he could come just from Phil talking dirty to him. 

“Thank you.” Dan always uses his manners when he’s being a good boy. 

“You’re welcome baby.” Phil places his hands on each of Dan’s thighs, squeezing slightly. He always made sure to show his appreciation to Dan when he was good. 

Dan watches Phil’s hands as he massages his thighs, working his way up to his hips and stomach- making all of Dan’s nerves come alive and scream for more.

Phil traces his fingers up Dan’s chest making Dan shudder from the tickle in his touch. 

Phil pinches Dan’s nipples making him emit a pleasured squeak, “Oh god- please.” Everything within his body was just so stimulated right now. Phil could simply poke his arm and he’d moan from it. 

“Please what baby boy?” Phil asks, he knows exactly what he’s doing and he wants Dan to be in so much pleasure he cries. 

“I don’t know- fuck.” Dan’s chest was rising and falling beneath Phil’s hands as Phil let’s his fingers rub across his nipples even more. 

“How about you just take everything I choose to give you? Sound good?” 

“Sounds fucking amazing. Do whatever you want to me, please.” Dan tries not to writhe around too much, good boys stay still while their dom is sitting on their legs. 

Phil plants his hands on either side of Dan’s head and he leans down to lick a stripe up the side of his neck. Dan shivers and a high pitched moan forces itself from his chest.

Phil hovers above Dan, careful not to give any friction to Dan’s already leaking cock. He was going to drag this out until Dan was begging and had tears rolling down his face. 

Phil bites Dan’s neck before leaving a trail of kisses down to his collarbones, “If I mark you do you still have enough makeup to cover it up?” He breaks his dom roll for a second.

“Yes.” Dan breathes, “Literally cover me if you want too.” 

“So needy.” Phil chuckles, nipping at Dan’s throat, “I love it.”

“God Phil.” Dan speaks, everything he says comes out breathy and shaky, “You’re so hot I want you so so badly-“ 

“Mmm.” Phil hums as he kisses Dan’s shoulder, right below a bruise he had just sucked into Dan’s skin, “Keep talking like that.” 

“I want you to touch me and tease me in any way you want too, I want to be good for you and I want you to use me just how you like.” Dan continues, a few moans break up his words as Phil leaves more marks down his chest, “I want you to fuck me raw until I’m crying.” 

Phil inhales sharply, feeling his dick twitch in his pants, “God baby...” 

The scrape of Phil’s teeth on his skin makes Dan inhale so hard he forgets how to breathe, “I wanna be so good for you Phil.” 

“You’re my good boy.” Phil kisses right below Dan’s left nipple, “You’re always so good when I want to play with you.” 

“I love it.” Dan answers honestly, feeling Phil’s tongue circle his left nipple. Dan’s hands twitch like they want to grab Phil by the hair and pull him in closer but he won’t give in, not until Phil says so- if he says so. 

Phil’s hands glide down Dan’s body, purposely avoiding his cock. Phil moves his mouth down lower too, placing an opened mouth kiss right below Dan’s belly button before pulling away.

“What?” Dan asks when Phil looks up at him, a taunting look in his eyes.

Phil nips at Dan’s skin, in the same place he just kissed it, “You shaved. Twink.” 

“Listen maybe I like to be smooth-“ 

“Don’t get feisty with me.” Phil laughs, “I love how much of a literal twink you are.”

“Stop degrading me.” Dan says making Phil rolls his eyes. 

“I love you and you’re perfect and cute.” Phil leans over Dan’s body to kiss him on the lips, “I mean it, you’re super adorable.” He says before leaving another kiss on Dan’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” Dan says, blushing bright red. 

Phil slips back into dom mode as he moves off of Dan’s legs, reaching to their bedside drawer.

He pulls out a few things out and Dan wriggles his hips around with excitement, he just couldn’t stay still now that Phil wasn’t on him to pin his legs down. 

Phil moves Dan’s legs to bend at the knees, tracing his fingertips down Dan’s inner thighs. He pulls Dan to the edge of the bed before kneeling on the floor.

Dan’s heart was hammering in his chest and he felt so fucking horny he could explode, “Please please please-“ Dan’s mind was foggy and all he could do was beg as Phil kissed his thigh, every kiss got closer and closer to where Dan wanted Phil the most. 

“You smell like pumpkin spice.” Phil noses Dan’s thigh, letting his eyes flutter closed as he breathes in, “If only you could taste that way too.” Phil smirks, reaching for the brand new lube bottle that Dan didn’t recognize. 

“Phil-“ Dan didn’t want to laugh, “I know you like pumpkin spice but this is ridiculous.” 

“Technically it’s cinnamon flavored.” Phil says, ripping the protective plastic off the bottle with his teeth before flicking the cap open. 

“As long as it isn’t like your marshmallow lube that ended up tasting like soap.” 

“Shut up already.” Phil demands, Dan goes silent. 

Phil pours the lube onto his fingers before pushing Dan’s legs further apart. He teases around Dan’s hole making him groan, “Please-“

“I said shut up.” Phil smacks Dan’s thigh, Dan bites his lip.

Dan wanted nothing more to yell something along the lines of “Spank me.” But he knew if he did that he’d get way more than he bargained for, so he stayed silent. 

Phil slowly pushes his lubed finger in, watching it sink into Dan with ease, he was still tight though and Phil’s dick was screaming for it. “How are you always so tight when you’re such a little whore for my cock?” Phil asks as he pushes in another finger, slowly scissoring them inside of Dan. It was agonizingly slow but Dan loved every fucking second. 

“You love cock don’t you Dan? Specifically my cock.” 

“Yes- I love it so much. Fuck-“ Dan answers.

“You’ll get it in a little bit, I’m nowhere near done with you.” Phil says, sliding in a third finger after drizzling more lube over Dan’s hole, “I’m gonna break you down until all you know is my touch. All you’ll be able to say is my name and incoherent screams and all you’ll be able to feel is me. You’ll feel like you’re floating and my touch is the only thing grounding you and keeping you from completely giving in and passing out. You’re gonna beg for me baby boy aren’t you?”

Dan couldn’t even speak because a mix of a moan and the word “Please” got caught in his throat. He squeezes his eyes closed and focuses on breathing. 

Phil smirks, Dan was already wrapped around his little finger and he could do anything. “You’re so beautiful.” Phil mumbles against Dan’s thigh as he roughly crooks his fingers inside of Dan. 

Dan let’s out a yelp and almost jumps up from the unexpected jolt of pleasure, “Mmmmfuck-“ all of Dan’s words blended together and his brain felt numb. All he could think about was Phil, how fucking hot Phil was, how good this all felt, and how excited he was for Phil to be inside of him and fuck him until he couldn’t breathe or speak or do anything but lay limp and let Phil pound into him. 

Phil teases around Dan’s prostate for several minutes, loving the sound of Dan’s whines and whimpers whenever he’d get a tad to close to actually hitting it. “I think we need some toys, how do you feel about that baby boy?” 

“Good.” Dan breathes out. 

“You want toys?” Phil asks, making sure it was completely fine with Dan before reaching for anything. 

“Yes, please.” Dan says. 

Phil gives Dan a minute to regain the ability to breathe properly, “Baby I know we don’t play like this that often but I really need you to breathe okay?” Phil hovers over Dan’s body, his jeans felt like they were bursting at the seems from how hard he was but he was also kind of concerned. Dan fell into his submissive roll a little too much at times and Phil wanted to check on him. 

“Okay.” Dan makes himself breathe in and out for a few minutes. Phil gently rests his hand against the side of Dan’s face.

“Hey.” Phil says, making Dan look him in the eyes. His dark eyes were wide and submissive and he was so damn cute Phil couldn’t take it, “I love you.” Phil smiles. 

“I love you too.” Dan says, letting out another deep breath. 

“You okay now?” Phil asks just to make sure.

Dan nods, “I’m good. Keep going.” 

Phil leans in, letting his forehead rest against Dan’s. He slowly molds their mouths together in a long slow kiss, it wasn’t sloppy or rough. It was just a nice slow ‘I love you’ kind of kiss.

“Okay back to it.” Phil falls back into his dominant role with ease, he grabs Dan’s favorite toy and Dan’s eyes widen with anticipation. 

Phil crawls back down Dan’s body, “Move up the bed a bit sweetheart.” Phil requests, tapping Dan’s thigh gently. 

Dan moves his arms for what feels like the first time in forever so he can push himself up to give Phil more room to stay on the bed. 

“Arms back up?” Dan asks, his voice sounded small and higher than normal. 

“Just be comfortable for right now- no grabbing at me though okay?” Phil looks at Dan, awaiting his reply. 

Dan nods, “Yes, Phil.” 

Phil shows Dan the toy, “Do you want to play with your vibrator baby boy?” Phil already knew the answer, he smirks when Dan eagerly nods. 

“Please, please Phil.” 

It was Dan’s favorite thing, it had a remote with so many delightful settings and it was long and thick and curved at the end and if Phil put it in him right it would vibrate against his prostate and make him literally scream until his throat was raw and sore. 

Phil lubes up the toy before pushing it into Dan, Dan’s jaw goes slack as he awaits the good vibrating feeling to start.

Phil sits back and crosses his legs, “Keep your legs spread wide.” He says and Dan nods.

Phil puts it on the lowest setting and Dan feels so warm inside, all of this pleasure was building up and it was still only the beginning of a fun night of play. 

Phil moves the setting up higher to a nice middle setting. The vibration was enough to make Dan babble out a consistent string of moans and pleas for more. 

Dan was whimpering and moaning and gripping the sheets tightly, his cock was red and painful looking but he didn’t seem to care. He wanted to last longer until he could come at the same time as Phil. 

All of the little noises leaving Dan’s lips were making Phil’s cock ache with want. Dan was writhing around and whining and his throat and chest was covered with marks from Phil’s mouth. It was the most beautiful thing, Dan was just so damn stunning that Phil was breathless and so completely horny. 

Phil turns it up slightly higher and a high pitched squeal leaves Dan’s lips, “Oh- oh... oh my god-“ Dan was frantically grabbing at the sheets now, trying to find something more stable to hold on to. 

“Fuck.” Phil breathes, he climbs off the bed, “Hey baby, watch.” Phil says, Dan looks down, seeing his angry red cock before focusing his eyes on Phil. 

Phil slowly unbuttons his jeans, pushing them to the floor and pulling them off, his cock was straining against his boxers and it was so big Dan’s mouth was watering and his whole body felt like it was alive just to be fucked by Phil’s massive cock. 

“I know what you wanna see.” Phil smirks, sliding his hands down his body. He rubs at his cock through his boxers, letting a deep groan leave his lips. “You wanna watch me baby?” Phil asks as he pushes the waistband of his boxers down a bit. 

Dan let’s a small noise leave his mouth letting Phil know that he really wanted to watch. 

Dan watches Phil intently, Phil very slowly pushes his boxers down until his cock literally springs free from its restraints. Phil lets all of the air in his lungs go in a rushed breath because finally he was free and the tightness of his pants was getting very uncomfortable. 

Phil grips his cock tightly in his hand, letting a shuddery breath go as he moves his hand up and down the length of it. Dan gulps and makes another incoherent noise. 

“What is it Danny?” Phil smirks, twisting his hand at the tip of his dick before jacking himself off faster, “Do you like watching me do this?”

“Fuck-“ Dan finally forms a coherent word. 

“You’re such a dirty boy aren’t you? Watching me work to get off.” 

Dan groans, “You’re so hot.” 

Phil smirks because he knows he’s hot and there’s nothing wrong with a little confidence. Phil lets go of his cock before he actually loses all control and comes, he grabs the vibrators remote and turns it up all the way without warning- making Dan scream at the top of his lungs. 

Dan’s back arches up off the bed and his whole body twists and contorts as he trembles and whines, “Oh god- fuck- oh oh... mmm I- Phil!” Dan didn’t even know how to speak anymore everything was just built up inside him and he felt like he was going to explode. His brain was literally in his dick. 

Phil loved the sight of this, he turns the vibrator setting back down. “You doing good baby boy?” 

“Y-yes.” Dan answers, huffing heavily to try and catch his breath. 

“I bet you wanna come don’t you?” 

“So much- Phil so much-“ Dan was practically pleading for it, he needed release so bad and the sight of his angry red cock dripping with beads of thick precome showed that. 

“Not yet.” Phil turns the setting back up on high watching Dan’s body jerk as he grips the headboard and his arms shook. Dan hisses before breathing out a loud moan that sounded half pained and half pleasured. 

Phil plays with the remote, turning it down so Dan could relax and lay flat again then immediately turning it back up so Dan would scream and writhe around, then he’d turn it down again and listen to the sound of Dan’s adorably sexy little whimpers. 

“Okay baby I think you’ve been teased enough.” Phil turns the vibrator off before pulling it out of Dan, Dan let’s out a pained whine and goes to make grabby hands for his dick but he stops himself. 

“You need it bad baby boy don’t you?” Phil asks, kissing Dan’s inner thigh sweetly. 

“Yes.” Dan answers before adding, “Please, I’m- I’m a good boy.” 

“You are.” Phil’s kisses get higher up Dan’s thigh and Dan can feel his heart hammering. “If you could have anything right now to get you off what would you want? Anything other than me fucking you- we’ll do that later.” 

Dan practically shoves the cinnamon flavored lube at Phil as he squeaks out, “Eat me out, god please I want you to fucking make me come so bad.” 

Phil chuckles lowly, “Alright sweetheart, keep breathing though. I don’t want you passing out on me.” He kisses Dan’s thigh again. 

“Oh my god- ah-“ Dan’s breath and any noise he could possibly make at the moment gets caught in his throat because Phil just went in for it and god Dan couldn’t take it it was so good. 

Phil holds Dan steady as he licks him open, determined to eat him out until he cries. Luckily the cinnamon lube literally tasted amazing and of course Dan already smelled like pumpkin spice. Phil moans against Dan’s skin and Dan let’s out a high pitched breathy, “Oh.” 

Phil licks around Dan’s rim as he teases him with two fingers, casually slipping them in and out of Dan’s hole with no real rhythm. 

“Phil I- I wanna come so bad-“ Dan breathes out so harshly noise couldn’t even come out, “Please can I come, let me come. Please I’m- please...” 

“No.” Phil says making Dan let out a gurgled moan as he works to hold himself together. Phil pumps two fingers in and out of Dan, pushing all around his prostate. “Keep your arms above your head, grip the headboard. Don’t let go- and don’t you dare come until I tell you.” 

“I- I’ll be a- a good boy.” Dan stutters, pained and pleasured noises leaving his lips. 

Phil pokes directly at Dan’s prostate making him scream, his voice was already audibly weaker. Phil dives back in, pushing his tongue into Dan and imitating the rhythm of sex. Dan was letting out broken moans and trying his best to stay still. 

Phil gently traces two fingers up the length of Dan’s cock, watching twitch from the much needed touch. He rubs a finger against the slit and Dan’s hips jerk as another thick bead of precum drips onto Dan’s stomach.

Dan needed to come so bad, Phil knows it. Phil pulls away from Dan’s hole and he grips his dick, stroking it gently in a loose fist. “You can come but ease into it baby.” Phil says, “I don’t want you to pass out or go into subspace. Just breathe.”

Dan tries to make his body relax, he concentrates on the feeling of Phil’s hand wrapped loosely around his cock. “Philly?” Dan asks softly.

“Yes baby?” Phil tightens his hand for a split second before loosening it again. The teasing movements were making it hard for Dan to come, Phil knew it- he just wanted to hear Dan beg. 

“Finger me- please.” Dan begs, “Finger fuck me hard so I scream for you, can I have that?”

Phil slips three fingers inside of Dan as he replies, “Yes baby, you can have it.” He instantly curls his fingers and quickly thrusts them around inside of Dan, making him feel so good all he could say was “Phil, Phil, Phil.”

The pressure against his prostate mixed with the loose twists of Phil’s hand on his cock made him slowly come unraveled, “I’m gonna come-“ 

Phil looks Dan directly in the eyes, “Come.” 

Dan’s head slams back against the pillows as he finally gives in to his body’s urges, he grips the headboard so tight his hands were aching and tears leaked from his eyes as he screamed so loud his voice broke and there was really no sound at all. 

Everything felt white hot and tingly and he felt his breathing stop. He tried to make noise but all he could hear was ringing in his ears and all he could feel were the movements of Phil’s hand and fingers- everything else was numb. He couldn’t feel the cottony sheets or the soft pillows, just Phil’s hands helping him through his very intense orgasm. 

Suddenly everything came back in a rush and he inhaled so harshly the room started spinning, “Fucking- Phil!” Dan screams so loud people across the country could probably hear it. 

Phil’s hands slow down and Dan babbles incoherently to Phil, feeling his body fall into numbness and nothingness again. His nerves were all so stimulated and he couldn’t breathe properly- and fuck it was all so good. 

Phil didn’t stop until he was sure Dan was done coming, Dan’s breaths sounded wheezy and harsh and Phil gently rubbed his sides, trying to help him come back down to reality. 

“I’m here baby.” Phil speaks softly, moving to lay beside Dan and kiss his face and the side of his head. “Can you feel me touching you? Can you hear me?”

Dan gulps, his mouth formed words but nothing came out. 

“Take your time, you came pretty hard. Just breathe, my sweet boy.” Phil speaks softly and touches him gently, keeping his hands away from all overstimulated areas. He brushes his hands up Dan’s arms, helping him relearn how to feel. “I love you so much.” Phil kisses Dan’s hair, “Just talk when you can, focus on breathing.” 

Dan eventually begins to breathe right, “Fuck.” He mutters shakily, his whole body was quivering in Phil’s arms, “Phil...” Dan’s hands shook as he reached out to touch Phil.

“I’m right here, I’m always right here with you.” Phil grabs Dan’s hand and places it against the side of his face.

Dan blinks, letting his dark eyes meet Phil’s, “Wow.” 

“Wow?” Phil asks, “Are you okay? Can you breathe okay?”

Dan nods slowly, “Just that-“ he swallows the lump in his throat, “That was fucking amazing.” 

Phil smiles and laughs, his tongue poking between his teeth, “You feel good?”

“So good.” Dan hums, “I can’t breathe-“ 

“Just take your time, we have all night for anything else we want to do. Don’t hurt yourself or rush yourself.” Phil says making Dan’s lips quirk up into a smile. 

“I love you.” Dan says all with a single exhale of air.

Phil smiles, “I love you too.” He rubs his nose against Dan’s, Eskimo kisses. 

“I’m okay.” Dan says.

“Good.” Phil pecks his lips, “Watching you come that hard was so hot though.”

“Was it?” Dan raises an eyebrow, “I felt so good and all I could feel was you- all I want to feel is you. You, you, you.” Dan leans into Phil, pressing their naked bodies so close together. Dan hums against Phil’s collarbone, letting his teeth graze Phil’s pale skin. 

“You want more?” Phil questions. 

“Definitely.” Dan replies immediately, “-but in a minute.” 

“Take your time.” Phil kisses Dan’s nose. 

“In the meantime...” Dan smirks and tails his hand down Phil’s chest, gripping his rock hard cock, “You’re so hard.” 

Phil leans in to rest his forehead on Dan’s shoulder, breathing out slowly to keep himself from losing it. “God I really am- mmm-“ 

Dan starts to stroke him slowly, keeping his hand tight. Dan knew better than to tease Phil. 

“Dan?” Phil leans back, pushing Dan’s hand away from his cock.

“Hmm?” 

“How about you put this pretty little mouth of yours to good use?” Phil reaches up and lets his thumb graze against Dan’s plump bottom lip.

Dan nods eagerly, “Gladly. On my knees?” He asks. 

“Good boy, you know what to do.” Phil watches Dan scramble to kneel on the fluffy rug on the floor.

Phil stands in front of him, “Open up.” 

Dan opens his mouth as wide as he can, letting Phil slowly push in as deep as he wanted. Dan could take it. 

“Show me how good you are baby boy.” Phil requests, letting Dan grip the base of his cock and go to town. Licking and sucking on it like it’s all Dan aspired to do in life. 

“You love sucking cock don’t you?” Phil asks, Dan hums around the tip of Phil’s dick. He sinks down once more, his eyes rolling back at the feeling. Dan could actually get off on blowing Phil.

“Dan you’re so good-“ Phil breathes, running his hand from Dan’s shoulder to his neck and up into his mess of curly hair. “C’mon suck harder- fuck yeah like that-“

Dan hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, bobbing his head slightly. Spit dripped off his chin and his eyes watered. 

Dan curls his tongue around the underside of Phil’s cock making Phil’s hips jerk forward, effectively choking Dan. Dan tries to shove himself forward even more, wanting more in his mouth. 

“You’re so dirty, you want more cock down your throat?” Phil gently thrusts forward and Dan moans making Phil’s dick feel all tingly and nice, “You’re the perfect little sex toy aren’t you baby boy?” 

Dan swallows around the tip of Phil’s dick and Phil’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him off.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth, open wide.” 

Dan’s eyes widen and he makes a noise that almost sounded like “Please”. His jaw drops and he awaits Phil to fuck into his mouth, he wanted the taste of cock on his tongue and he wanted hot pumps of come to shoot down his throat or he wanted it on his face- anywhere Phil wanted to come on him he just wanted it. 

Phil uses his grip on Dan’s hair to his advantage as he thrusts in and out of his mouth. He doesn’t stop until his stomach tightens and he knows his orgasm was just right there within reach.

He pulls Dan off of him and Dan keeps his mouth open, sticking his tongue out to catch Phil’s cum. Phil jerks himself off quickly aiming for Dan’s mouth, he breathes in sharply before releasing hot ropes of come on Dan’s lips and tongue. Dan takes Phil into his mouth so he could swallow the rest, he traces his tongue on the sensitive slit making Phil thrust forward harshly. Dan falls backwards onto the floor from it. 

“Fuck-“ Phil breathes, “I’m sorry, are you okay?” 

Dan gets back to his knees with ease, not speaking. He had come dripping out of his mouth and over his lips, it was flowing down his chin and neck to his chest. He looks Phil in the eye and swallows before opening his mouth, letting Phil watch the leftover come drip down his naked body.

Dan’s lips were red and puffy and his eyes were glazed over with tears, his hair was a right mess and he just looked so fucked out.

Phil hauls Dan up to his feet, kissing him so rough his lips could bruise. Phil pushes Dan onto the bed, using two of his fingers to collect the come from Dan’s chest. 

“You want more?” Phil asks, pressing his come covered fingers past Dan’s lips, “You’re such a comewhore.” Phil says as Dan eagerly takes his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like it was his cock. 

“You just love things in your mouth, you like sucking on things and you’re such a filthy boy. You’re so hot and good at giving head aren’t you?”

Dan hums around Phil’s fingers, making sure to tease by tracing his tongue around. 

Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan’s mouth, “You’re already ready to go again aren’t you? Such a good boy.” 

Dan nods, “You can fuck me whenever.” 

Phil presses his lips to Dan’s, biting at his lips to make him moan. He pushes his tongue past Dan’s lips and they both taste come and cinnamon lube.

Their tongues slide together sloppily as they kiss, neither of them in their right coherent minds to make it slow and passionate. They just wanted to devour each other and their tongues collided making them moan heavily into each other’s mouths. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Phil asks, willing himself to get hard again. Dan had time to recharge while he was sucking Phil off. 

Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, looking as cute as he possibly could, “I want you to fuck me.” He giggles. 

Phil wanted to sink his teeth into Dan’s shoulder and make him bleed, he wanted Dan to dig his fingernails into his back and draw blood. He was so ready to just fuck Dan into oblivion and Dan actually had the audacity to fucking giggle. 

Phil literally growls, “Say more.” 

Dan looks directly into Phil’s eyes as he speaks, “I want you to shove your massive cock inside of me and fuck me in the way you do so well. You’re so good at fucking me and I want it so bad. I want to scream for you and be good for you. I want you to have everything you want from me, I want you to use me like I’m your personal sex toy. Just fuck me, and fuck me hard. Make me unable to think and unable to breathe-“

With every word Phil felt this primal urge flow through him and engrave itself deeper in his veins, he wanted to own Dan. 

“-you can do whatever you want to me because I trust you. You always treat me right and you always feel so good.” Dan says, pulling Phil in to kiss him, he pulls away when he runs out of breath. “Please fuck me, I don’t even want to walk tomorrow. Just use me, own me, hurt me, choke me. Do whatever you want to me. I’m your boy, I’m yours.” 

Phil was practically shaking with the need to unleash all of his internal feelings on Dan. “If it’s too much tell me and I’ll stop- but I’m about to fucking own you. You’re my boy. Mine.” Phil leans down to bite at Dan’s neck, trying his best to not actually draw blood even though his internal urges wanted it, “Mine.” Phil says again, breathing in Dan’s scent. It was almost hypnotizing and it made Phil want to fuck him then hold him and never let him go. 

Phil grabs a tie from their drawer, “Arms by the headboard.” 

Dan obeys, crossing his wrists above his head. Phil gently loops the tie in a knot around his wrists and ties them to the headboard. 

“Is that enough to hold you?” Phil asks, not wanting to pull on Dan’s arms in case it hurt him. 

Dan tugs at the restraint, “It’s good enough.”

Phil leans down to suck at Dan’s neck, “Good.” He listens to Dan’s sweet moans as he licks over the marks he left on his skin.

Phil pulls Dan’s knees up so they were bent and his legs were spread wide. “How much do you want it?” Phil asks as he reaches for the lube. 

“So so much, god-“ Dan breathes, he was panting heavily and begging for Phil incoherently. 

Phil grips Dan’s cock, giving it a squeeze. Dan’s hips jerk up and he squeaks out a moan, “Ah! Ph-Phil-“ 

“Beg for me.” Phil says, drizzling lube over his cock and working to get hard again. 

“Please fuck me-“ Dan chokes on air as he tries to inhale, he has a bad habit of forgetting how to properly breathe when Phil touches him. “I want you so much, I love how you fuck me it’s so good- so damn good. I want you inside of me so bad Phil please-“ 

“Okay okay, shh.” Phil shushes Dan, “Breathe.” He reminds him. 

Dan takes a few breaths before Phil lines up, just pressing the tip in. Dan lets out a choked sounding moan and tries to push his hips down. 

“No- you take what I give you. Don’t be greedy.” Phil says, giving Dan’s thigh a slap. 

“Sorry.” Dan apologizes, immediately making himself hold still. He wanted nothing more than to fuck himself down onto Phil, he couldn’t wait to feel the familiar stretch of Phil bottoming out inside of him. 

Phil pulls out and Dan whines, he pushes back in and hears Dan’s breathing hitch. 

Dan was practically crying with need as he grips the headboard he was tied too, “Please fuck me please!” He even had tears leaking from his eyes from how much he just wanted it. It was right there and he almost had it. “Just- please...” 

Phil braces himself up by placing his hands on either side of Dan’s body, in one swift movement he shoves his hips forward, making his cock ram inside of Dan. 

Dan let’s out a loud moan and his whole body jerks, his hands tug at the ties. “Fuck- more more please more-“

Phil stays like that for a second, unmoving. His cock throbbing inside of Dan, he could feel Dan clenching around him. 

“Ahhhh fuck-“ Dan draws out his words almost like he has to think of each syllable so it comes out correctly. His mind was just so fucked out. 

Phil pulls out and pushes back in slowly so Dan could feel every single inch of him slide in. 

“Mmm, god Phil you’re so big-“ Dan’s eyes roll back in his head and his mouth hangs open. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat mixed with spit and come. He felt so alive and his nerves were on fire. 

Phil begins fucking into Dan at a pace that had him screaming and just listening to Dan was so hot because he physically couldn’t keep himself quiet. 

“Yesyesyes- like that-“ Dan moves his hips slightly so Phil would hit his prostate, his dick was already leaking all over him. Phil made him so horny he couldn’t breathe or think. 

Dan was really getting into it and Phil knew it and he stopped all movements, pulling out so the tip of his cock just barely grazed against Dan’s sensitive hole. 

Dan takes a deep breath in so he could ask why Phil stopped but Phil suddenly smirks at him. The second Dan goes to speak Phil shoves into Dan harder than before making all the air leave Dan’s lungs in a scream of Phil’s name. 

A tear rolls down Dan’s face as he struggles to breathe. He couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around all of the wonderful sensations he was feeling. 

“Hey?” Phil’s voice was suddenly soft as he reaches up to wipe the tear from Dan’s face, “Talk.” 

“It’s just so good.” Dan’s breath was staggered and he just wanted to grab onto Phil and be closer to him.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Sure Phil loved breaking Dan down and making him feel absolutely amazing, but he didn’t really want to hurt him. His vanilla side just wanted to hug Dan and slowly make love to him until he was coming with soft moans tumbling from his lips. 

“No, feels really good.” Dan answers, he pulls at the restraints. He had been pulling at them so much the ties were almost cutting circulation off of his hands. His fingertips were numb and his wrists burned from the cloth rubbing his skin, he wouldn’t be surprised if it bruised. 

“Are you comfortable baby?” Phil asks, letting his hands rub up and down Dan’s shaking sides. 

 

Dan pulls at the ties even more, a whimper leaving his throat. He was over being tied down.

“What do you want? You can ask.” 

“Can you please untie me?” Dan asks, he tugs even more and a soft “ow” leaves his lips when the ties pinch his skin. 

“Of course, you know you don’t have to be tied down if you don’t want too.” Phil pecks Dan’s lips before working to undo the ties, “You really pulled them tight on yourself.” 

The second Dan’s wrists are free he examines the red marks around them, deciding to worry about it later. “Okay fuck me now please.” 

Phil climbs off the bed and pulls Dan to the edge of it, he lets Dan’s legs wrap around his waist as he pushes into him again. Dan reaches out, wanting to hold hands. 

Phil tangles their fingers together as he thrusts his hips back and forward making Dan fall back into the state of pleasure he loved to be in so much. 

“Harder.” Dan begs, “Faster.” 

Phil lets go of Dan’s hands and pulls him up, making Dan cling to him like a koala as he fucks into him as hard as humanly possible. 

“Oh god Phil- yes... yes-“ Dan buries his face in Phil’s neck, his nails digging into his shoulder blades. 

The new angle made it feel deeper and Dan was nearing the edge once again, the feeling of letting go was just in reach but he didn’t know if he was aloud to have it. 

“C-can I come- fuck-“ 

“Come whenever you want.” Phil kisses Dan’s shoulder, trying to keep up his harsh rhythm, pounding Dan into oblivion. 

Dan definitely won’t be able to walk properly for the next few days- but that is what he so desperately asked for. 

Dan concentrates on the feeling of Phil slamming into his prostate and he drowns in the soft sound of Phil’s deep moans. They weren’t loud but they were still there and they made Dan feel tingly and oh so close. 

“Fuck-“ Softly leaves Dan’s lips, his voice finally deciding to give out on him, “Fuck, fuck, fuck-“ 

The electric shock feeling orgasm flows through Dan’s body and he freezes up, gripping onto Phil like his life depended on it. “Phil oh my- fuck-“ Dan’s eyes clench shut and he feels Phil grip his hips. With one last shout of “Phil!” Dan comes between them all over their stomachs and chests, he felt groggy and floaty like he wasn’t even here or alive. Phil was just so good it drained him and his whole body ached.

Phil pulls out of Dan and jacks himself off quickly, he bites Dan’s shoulder and groans as he comes all over Dan’s inner thighs. He works himself through it as Dan clings to him, working to rearrange his mind back to normal again. 

They stay like that for a minute, clinging to each other with nothing but the sound of heavy staggered breathing in the air. 

“Fuck.” Phil says, summing everything up with one word. He shakes himself out of dom mode, trying to think like himself again. 

He pulls Dan away from him, laying him down on the bed, “Dan? You okay?”

Dan’s eyes were pretty much closed and his body was completely limp and wore out. 

“Danny?” Phil places his hand on the side of Dan’s face, “Look at me lovely.” 

Dan forces his eyes open, he felt so tired- not a single shred of energy was left in his body. 

“Thank you.” Is all Dan manages to mutter before his eyes close again, he was so physically and mentally tired. His body needed sleep and he wasn’t trying to fight it. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asks, kissing Dan’s face. 

“Yeah.” Dan rolls onto his side, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain that jolts up his spine. Maybe it was a tad too rough but he was the one screaming for more and wanting it harder. 

Phil moves Dan up to lay against the pillows, he wipes all of the come off of them with a discarded t-shirt before climbing back in bed.

“I love you.” Phil says.

Dan leans in and gives Phil a soft kiss humming an, “I love you too.” Against his lips. 

“Does this hurt?” Phil examines the dark red circles around Dan’s wrists that were beginning to bruise. 

“Yeah.” Dan doesn’t lie. 

Phil presses his lips to the discolored skin, “I’m sorry I won’t do that to you again.” 

“No I liked it.” Dan yawns, “Sleep now.”

“But-“

“Please sleep Phil.” Dan cuddles into Phil’s chest. 

Phil sighs but he smiles at the sleepy Dan, he wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. He uses his foot to bring the blanket up far enough for him to grab it and pull it over them. 

Phil kisses Dan’s shoulder and squeezes him, “Okay, we’ll sleep.” 

Dan kisses Phil’s collarbone before he nuzzles against him, “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight baby.” Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s hair. He feels Dan’s breathing slow and Dan relaxes in his arms, looking so peaceful. 

“I really love you my boy.” Phil kisses Dan’s head again before letting himself lull off to sleep alongside the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I am definitely not new to writing smut and I have plenty more smut works to read. 
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment bc I highly appreciate it. 
> 
> Thanks sm for reading <3


End file.
